Mugen no saikuru
by Helwing
Summary: Six ans après la quatrième guerre... De nouveaux Jinchûriki. Un nouveau Hokage. Une nouvelle mission. Un nouveau conflit. Une cinquième grande guerre à l'horizon ?


Mugen no saikuru 

Chapitre 01 - Kibō no erikusā -

**La quatrième grande guerre avait pris fin, il y avait maintenant six ans. Naruto avait triomphé face Tobi, après un pénible et long combat. Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Kohona ne revint jamais de ce combat. On le présuma mort. Cependant ni son corps ni Kyûbi furent retrouvés.**

**Suite à un nouveau conseil des Kages, il fut décidé à la mort de Tobi, de signer un traité de paix afin de stopper ce massacre. Durant cette réunion, il fût également décrété, dans le but de protéger les Bijûs, de faire de nouveaux Jinchûrikis.**

**Konoha avait encore connue une destruction, il fut entièrement reconstruite par ses habitants sous la directive d'un jounin, qui de part son courage et ses compétences fût nommé Hokage. Le septième Hokage de Konoha, le Nanadaime. Tsunade le secondait de temps à autres, surtout pour la paperasse. Quand au sixième Hokage., personne ne prononçait son nom. Tous l'appelait « Rokudaime ».**

**Le Nanadaime organisa une grande fête pour trois raisons : inaugurer le nouveau village de Konoha, la fin de la quatrième guerre et rendre hommage aux morts aux combats, dont un spécial pour Naruto qui eu le droit à une statue. Et annonça, le soir de cette fête que celle-ci reviendrai à la même période chaque année.**

**Puis la vie reprit son court...**

* * *

**Le village était très animé, la fête annuelle de « Oiwai ni tsukimono ten » (la célébration du jour serein) arrivait à grand pas. Des guirlandes, lampions et autres décorations commençaient à embellir Kohona. De jeunes enfants couraient avec les bras chargés de babioles en tout genre, qui tombèrent au sol lorsqu'ils heurtèrent une jeune femme aux cheveux rose attachés en queues de cheval.**

_- « Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Leur demanda-t-elle »._

_- « Ça va, on n'a rien répondit le plus grand du trio »._

_- « Désolée, on sera plus prudent s'excusa la seule fillette du groupe »._

**Sakura les aida à ramasser leur bien. Elle baissa son regard lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur sa jambes. Son regard se posa sur un petit garçon de six ans aux cheveux noir ébène. Il leva sa tête vers elle. La jounin rencontra son regard onyx semblant inquiet. Elle posa une main rassurante sur sa tête.**

_- « Allez Sasuke, en route. L'Hokage nous attends lui dit-elle avec douceur »._

**L'enfant hocha la tête et attrapa la main que lui tendait la jeune femme. En chemin, elle fit un petit détour jusqu'à la statue de Naruto. **

**La sculpture représentait le jeune homme, les bras croisés, en mode senin. Sakura aimait particulièrement ce monument. Il représentait un ami cher qui lui manquait tant. Elle souriait en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui au sein de l'équipe sept.**

_- « Bonjour Hinata-san ! S'exclama joyeusement Sasuke ce qui sortit la kunoichi de ses rêveries »._

_- « Bonjour Sasuke-kun répondit Hinata nonchalamment »._

**Sakura la salua de la tête, Hinata y répondit de la même façon. La jeune femme regarda l'héritière des Hyuuga observer la statue de Naruto. Elle y venait tout les jours depuis six ans.**

**Hinata avait abandonné la voix des ninjas lors de la disparition du blondinet. Tout comme sa joie de vivre et son sourire. Comme si la jeune femme au regard laiteux était morte, elle aussi, ce jour là.**

**La médecin ninja serra les poings tout en portant son regard sur le petit Sasuke. Elle savait et comprenait ce que la Hyuuga ressentait. Depuis qu'elle avait fait part de ses sentiments à Naruto jamais il ne lui avait répondu. Tout comme Sakura qui n'avait jamais eu de répondre de la part de Sasuke hormis un « merci ».**

_- « Ce collier...Murmura la jeune Haruno »._

**Hinata tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle. Puis décrocha le pendentif de son cou. Elle s'avança vers Sakura et le lui présenta.**

_- « Je l'ai conservé depuis que tu me l'a confié lui dit-elle»._

**L'espace d'un instant, Sakura croyait avoir aperçu ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire sur les lèvres de la Hyuuga.**

**Le collier que Tunade avait offert à Naruto fut la seule chose qu'ils retrouvèrent sur le lieu où le blondinet avait combattu Tobi, quatre ans après les faits. Sakura l'avait ramassé puis confier à Hinata. La jeune femme avait pensé qu'elle était la mieux placé pour « hérité » de ce bijou.**

**La jeune Haruno se mordit la lèvre inférieur, hésitante puis finit par se lancer :**

_- « Hinata l'appela-t-elle...Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie quelques part souffla-t-elle »._

_- « Je le crois, aussi répondit-elle dans un murmure »._

**Sakura tourna les talon, laissant Hinata et ses pensées. Elle attrapa la main du petit Sasuke et reprit son chemin.**

_- « Sakura-oba (tante Sakura)...On est en retard lança soudainement le petit garçon »._

_- « Ah ah ria Sakura. Je sais, je sais...soupira-t-elle. Mais il attendra, on est pas à cinq minutes près, non ? S'exclama-t-elle »._

**Le jeune Uchiwa semblait septique. Tout de même, elle parlait de l'Hokage, bien qu'elle le connaissait. Sasuke se demandait si c'était raisonnable de sa part d'agir ainsi.**

**Le petit duo arriva dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Sakura fut surprise d'y voir Sai qui la salua. Puis elle observa les deux énergumènes qui se chamaillaient près du bureau soit Tsunade et Shikamaru.**

_- « Je vois qu'il y a toujours autant d'ambiance ici ironisa la jeune femme »._

_- « Hey, comment ça va, Sasuke ? Demanda Sai à l'enfant »._

_- « Assez bien répondit le jeune Uchiwa »._

**Intriguée de sa présence, la médecin ninja demanda à son coéquipier se qu'il faisait ici. Sai lui répondit que le Nanadaime l'avait convoqué, surement une mission avait-il confié à Sakura. La jeune femme fit la mou...Et elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle été convoqué ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû amener le petit Sasuke avec elle ? Impatiente, elle décida de taper du poing sur la table.**

_- « SILENCE ! Cria-t-elle sèchement »._

**Effet immédiat. Tsunade et Shikamaru se stoppèrent l'observant un peu surpris. Le Nara s'était raclé la gorge tendit que Tsunade quitta le bureau après avoir salué les deux jounin et l'enfant. Elle se stoppa néanmoins dans l'encadrement de la porte informant le génie qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.**

_- « Galère les femmes...murmura-t-il tout en se massant la nuque »._

_- « On t'écoute NANAdaime s'exclama Sakura en appuyant le nana se moquant de lui »._

_- « S'il te plait, Sakura...Ce sujet est clos déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Pourquoi il ne m'ont pas nommés Rokudaime et le Rokudaime, Nanadaime...Quelle plaie...râla-t-il »._

_- « Ça te vas si bien se moqua Sai à son tour »._

_- « Ça suffit ! Ordonna Shikamaru »._

_- « Le sept est un chiffre qui apporte la chance déclara soudainement Sasuke »._

**Sakura et Sai se lancèrent un regard. C'était le chiffre de leur équipe et il ne leur avait guère apporté de la chance, entre le départ de Sasuke et la disparition de Naruto...Non, ce chiffre ne leur avait pas porté « chance ».**

_- « Peut importe, venons en au fait changea de sujet Shikamaru »._

_- « Quels faits ? Demanda Sai perplexe »._

_- « Les résultats des recherches sur le jutsu inconnu qui a frappé Sasuke dit-il »._

_- « Mais...J'ai pas été frappé par un jutsu...s'exclama le petit garçon perdu »._

_- « Sasuke...C'est une discussion d'adulte. Sois mignon et vas tenir compagnie à mamie Tsunade lui proposa Sakura »._

_- « D'accord... »._

**Il quitta la pièce sous le regard attentif des trois adultes. Shikamaru attendit que la porte soit fermé pour poursuivre la discussion.**

_- « Donc tu disais...Qu'on donné les résultats ? Le devança la jounin »._

_- « Ben rien, c'est justement ça le problème déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules »._

**Les membres de l'équipe sept faillirent tomber à la renverse. Sakura serra les poings et fronça les sourcils.**

_- « Tout ce cirque pour ça ? S'énerva-t-elle »._

_- « Ne t'emballes pas si vite, Sakura. Il vous fallait une convocation officiel...Je ne tenais pas à éveiller des soupçons expliqua Shikamaru »._

_- « Que veut tu dire par là ? Lui demanda Sai, intrigué »._

_- « Personne ne doit savoir qu'on essaie de « guérir » Sasuke...On est jamais trop prudent...Bref...On ignore toujours ce qui a frappé Sasuke...Mais nous avons trouvés un antidote assez ancien...Il guérirait tout...dit le Nanadaime »._

_- « Anditote ancien...souffla Sakura »._

**Les deux jeunes homme l'observèrent, intrigué. Sakura s'avança vers l'Hokage. Shikamaru lui tendit une feuille qu'elle parcouru silencieusement. Après un instant de calme, la médecin ninja lança un regard noir au génie.**

_- « Sasuke n'est pas un C-O-B-A-Y-E ! hurla-t-elle. Un vieil antidote qui date de trois siècles dont on ne connait pas les effets...Et il me paraît bien fantaisiste...Sérieusement, Shikamaru...Tout le monde sait que le Kibō no erikusā (élixir de l'espoir) est une vieille légende ! S'énerva-t-elle »._

_- « Sakura...fais moi le plaisir de te taire ! S'énerva à son tour Shikamaru. Laisses moi finir mes explications ordonna-t-il. Oui, c'est un remède légendaire, mais je ne t'en parle pas pour qu'on donne à Sasuke...rajouta-t-il. Donc je disais, il guérirait tout...Il s'avère qu'on a retrouvé des traces de cet antidote dans l'échantillon de sang de Sasuke finit-il »._

_- « Comment est ce possible ? S'étonna Sakura »._

_- « Qui aurait sur lui un remède si ancien ? Demanda Sai »._

_- « Sakura...Toi qui a l'air de connaître un peu cet élixir...Connais-tu les ingrédients qui le compose ? Lui demanda Shikamaru »._

_- « Je n'en sais rien...Mais ça doit être des choses rares ou introuvables tenta-t-elle »._

_« Rare oui, introuvable, non. Bien qu'il soit « légendaire », on peut parfaitement le confectionner...Avec beaucoups de mal...Mais bon...Bref, si je dit que l'un des composants est une larme de Bijû ? Lança le Nanadaime »._

**Sakura et Sai s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard. La larme d'un Bijû ? Était ce Naruto ?**

**Ils étaient perplexe. Ils avaient trouvés Sasuke à l'entrée du village, il y avait quatre ans. Il n'était qu'un bébé de deux ans à ce moment. Alors que tout le monde croyait que Sasuke Uchiwa était mort, en fait celui-ci avait simplement...rajeunit et n'avait aucun souvenirs de sa vie « antérieur » pour une raison inconnu. Ils le trouvèrent seul, accompagné que d'une lettre indiquant qui il était...**

**En supposant que Naruto ait ramené Sasuke au village à ce moment, pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ?**

_- « Je vois où tu veux en venir Shika...Mais ne nous berçons pas d'illusion...s'exclama Sakura. Nous savons qu'il existe neuf Bijûs...Sans oublier que je vois pas Kyûbi verser une larme...Déclara-t-elle ». _

_- « Tu es bien pessimiste...Tu as bien changé, Sakura...souffla le Nara »._

_- « Non, j'ai simplement muris et j'affronte la réalité trancha-t-elle »._

_- « Donc on peut présager que cet élixir a été administré à Sasuke par un Bijû ou un Jinchûriki réfléchit Sai à haute voix »._

_- « En quelque sorte dit le Nanadaime. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois vous avouer que les chercheurs ont pas mal étudiés l'échantillon de sang de Sasuke...Et si je m'en remets à ce qu'ils m'ont affirmés, ce remède à sauvé la vie du dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa leur confia-t-il »._

**Sakura croisa les bras tout en fermant les yeux, s'accordant quelques secondes de réflexion. Il est vrai que Naruto serai l'une des rares personnes à ne pas vouloir tuer Sasuke, et que potentiellement, il pouvait être celui qui avait pu le sauver. Mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami n'avait aucune connaissance dans la médecine. Sans oublier, qu'il s'agissait pas de n'importe quoi...Le Kibō no erikusā...**

**La médecin ninja rouvrit les yeux et mit une main sous son menton. Peut être bien que ça pouvait être Naruto mais il n'était pas seul...**

**Elle secoua la tête négativement, si Naruto était en vie, il serai ici avec eux...Sakura soupira.**

_- « Suite à toutes ces informations, j'aimerai assigner une mission à l'équipe sept continua Shika »._

_- « Équipe ? Laisses moi rire...Ironisa Sakura »._

_- « Parfaitement, Sakura. L'équipe sept compte trois membres et je vais vous confier une mission déclara le génie »._

**La kunoichi et son coéquipier tournèrent la tête observant le vide entre eux deux. Ils étaient bien deux et non trois.**

_- « Le troisième membre de votre équipe est...Sasuke Uchiwa »._

**Les deux membres se regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers l'Hokage complètement sous le choc.**

_- « C'est assez problématique...commença calment Sai »._

_- « Tu es complètement inconscient ! Le coupa la jeune femme. Sasuke n'a même pas le niveau d'un genin ! Il a perdu la mémoire, tu t'en souviens ? Il va se faire tuer s'il nous accompagne ! S'emporta le jeune Haruno »._

_- « Ce n'est pas du suicide...Si nous n'avons aucun moyen de lui rendre sa taille adulte, peut être pouvons nous lui rafraichir la mémoire expliqua sereinement Shikamaru. De plus, la mission est classé rang C...Il n'y a rien de dangereux...rajouta-t-il. »_

_- « Quel est la mission demanda alors Sai »._

_- « L'un des ingrédients est une fleur qui pousse qu'au pays de la roche. Votre mission est de trouver où pousse « le lotus sacré ». Une fleur de lotus bleuté. Lorsque vous l'aurez localisés, partez à la recherche d'habitat dans un périmètre de cinq kilomètres. Cette fleur est très fragile, une fois cueillit, elle perd de ses propriété. On dit qu'elle se fane en un quart d'heure...expliqua l'Hokage »._

_- « Donc la personne qui à confectionné le remède doit être dans ce périmètre là ? En conclu Sai »._

_- « Parfaitement »._

**Après un dernier petit breifing, le petit groupe quitta le bureau du Nanadaime. Sasuke observait les deux adultes, intrigués.**

* * *

**Devant le bâtiment, Sakura s'étira avant de se retourner vers son coéquipier.**

_- « Ces deux ans de recherche en valait le coup dit-elle »._

_- « Je me demande où va nous amener cette fleur...s'interrogea Sai »._

_- « Je te propose qu'on parte demain matin à l'aube...J'aimerai avoir un peu de temps pour préparer le nécessaire pour cette mission...Et puis, j'ai un topo à faire à une certaine personne demanda -t-elle en Sai en observant le petit Uchiwa »._

_- « Ça me va lui répondit-il »._

* * *

**Le lendemain, l'équipe sept se retrouva devant les portes du village. Le petit Uchiwa semblait tout excité à l'idée de partir en mission. Sai souriait tandis que Sakura soupirait. Le pays de la Roche n'était pas la porte à côté, le voyage allait être long.**

**Sai ouvrit la marche aux côtés de Sasuke. La kunoichi fit quelques pas pour se retourner. Son regard se figea sur le mur des Hokages. Elle fixa avec intérêt le visage de pierre entre celui de Tusande et Shikamaru. A la Naruto, elle pointa son poings vers la tête du Rokudaime.**

_- « On reviendra...lui mumura-t-elle »._

**A suivre...**


End file.
